Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is a Whitelighter-Witch and the first born child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt . He is the older brother of Chris and Melinda Halliwell , and the oldest of the children of the Charmed Ones . Wyatt is the first male witch in his family. As the prophesied Twice-Blessed Child, Wyatt was going to be one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the Earth. However, his prophecy and Twice-Blessed status were all erased by the Angels of Destiny . The Angels revealed that if the need was great enough and the circumstances dire, Wyatt and his siblings might inherit the Power of Three naturally and become a great force of good in the world akin to the Charmed Ones. History Background Wyatt was born in 2003 to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt as the prophesised Twice-Blessed child. He was powerful before birth as he shielded his mother from harm from the womb. He inherited Whitelighter abilities from his father, and Witch abilities from his mother. As he grew up, Wyatt attended both Magic School and normal school like the rest of his siblings, however seemed more dedicated to Magic School as he enjoyed learning about his heritage and his place in the magical world, a swell as the more hands-on activities, such as Potion Making classes. Wyatt wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become a teacher to magical kids, as well as normal kids. As for love, Wyatt confesses that he's never been in a serious relationship, and has only had flings with girls. In Charmed: The Next Generation "Halliwell Witches, Stand Strong Together " In the first episode, it is revealed that Wyatt and Chris have not spoken to each other for a long, but unspecified, amount of time. Wyatt arrives at the Halliwell Manor after receiving a call from his younger sister Melinda informing him of the death of their grandfather. He is greeted by his loving family, and when comes face-to-face with Chris, all he can do is hug his distressed brother, because in that moment the pair definitely needed each other more than they needed to argue. After finishing dinner, Wyatt takes Chris outside for a chat about their issues. Chris reveals that the reason he stopped talking to Wyatt is because he'd seen the alternate future, the one where Wyatt had been evil, and he didn't know how to cope with knowing what evil Wyatt was capable of. Wyatt assures him that Chris stopped that from being a reality, and that is not who he is or ever will be. Personality As a baby, Wyatt shown a high level of awareness to his surroundings, able to understand magic and human reactions, and to purposely use his powers in order to protect himself and to help his family, and even used his powers to vanquish demons. As a teenager, Wyatt was very bubbly and outgoing, although despite this, was never incredibly popular in school. He was well-liked, but never exactly popular.He was also incredibly clumsy, and Wyatt recalls that he did not make it through a day of 10th grade without falling over at least once. As an adult, Wyatt seems to exhibit a very optimistic view on the world, a trait that he learned from his mother . Wyatt, like his aunt Phoebe , seems to have a problem holding back the truth such as when he accidentally revealed Coop 's marriage to Phoebe in the future. He also tends to be a little bit clumsy and dorky, traits that seemingly never went away from his teen years. However despite his optimistic attitude, Wyatt can be outright intimidating and aggressive when someone is threatening the people he cares about and will be merciless in battle. Relationships Romantic Friendships Family *Piper Halliwell Piper Halliwell is Wyatt's mother. Piper is fiercely protective of her children, Wyatt especially. Wyatt always holds his parents close to his heart, and despite his aversion to long-distance orbing, he would occasionally do it just to give his mother a visit once and a while in the rare moments she was alone. He did the same for his father. *Leo Wyatt Leo Wyatt is Wyatt's father. The pair shared the typical father-son bond. They'd go on golfing trips and camping trips, with Chris tagging along more often than not. This continued even after Wyatt moved away, as he always made sure to make time for his family, he'd schedule every month or so to go on a trip with his father. *Chris Halliwell Chris Halliwell is Wyatt's younger brother. The pair were almost inseperable as they grew up, despite their personalities becoming vastly different towards the end of their high school years. The pair drifted after Chris began to have frightening visions of the alternate Wyatt, and although he shared what he was seeing with his brother, he still couldn't find a way to get past it. They reconciled after Victor's death, both regretting not talking their issues out sooner. *Melinda Halliwell Melinda Halliwell is Wyatt's younger sister. Melinda and Wyatt, like the rest of the Halliwell-Wyatt family, have a close relationship. Wyatt always acted as the 'protective big brother' towards Melinda, and although Chris acted similiar, Wyatt was more serious about it. He's never liked any of her boyfriends, but he claims that was because 'most of them were demons anyways'. Despite his protective nature, Wyatt and Melinda have plenty of fun times together, and they still share all of their gossip and secrets with each other. *PJ Halliwell PJ Halliwell is Wyatt's cousin. Wyatt and PJ have a close friendship, and Wyatt is always helping PJ decide what decisions to make as she is sometimes too indecisive or cautious to make them herself. He is also in the process of teaching PJ how to control her beaming, as she struggles with landing in the right places, or even on her feet. *Parker Halliwell Parker Halliwell is Wyatt's cousin. Parker was always very distant as a child so it took Wyatt a while to form a friendship with her. As she quickly matured and came out of her shell, Wyatt and Parker became good friends and he made sure to stay on her good side because nobody liked Parker's angry side. *Peyton Halliwell Peyton Halliwell is Wyatt's cousin. Peyton and Wyatt's relationship is similiar to that between her and Chris. Although they have moments where they are the best of friends, Peyton gets angry when she feels as though she is being treated like a baby. However, Wyatt is much better at getting himself back in his littlest cousin's good books than Chris is. *Tamora Mitchell Tamora Mitchell is Wyatt's half-cousin. Wyatt and Tamora are very competitive when they're left alone together, especially to fight demons. They'll always see who can make the best-working potion, or the coolest vanquish, or the most-awesome sounding spell. Wyatt sometimes loses on purpose to keep Tamora happy. *Kat Mitchell Kat Mitchell is Wyatt's half-cousin. Kat and Wyatt get along incredibly well despite the age gap between them. They have very similiar personalities, as they are both dorky, kind, and intelligent, as well as independent and protective. They also have similiar interests, and teach eachother everything they learn about magic. *Henry Mitchell Jr. Henry Mitchell Jr. is Wyatt's adoptive half-cousin. Wyatt and Henry hadn't always been the best of friends, as when they were kids Wyatt used to pick on him for having no magic and being adopted. In their mid-teens they started to get along more and found they had more in common then they first thought, and would often discuss deep subjects together like their hopes and dreams. They sometimes have small fights, but the pair are mostly close friends. *Phoebe Halliwell and Coop Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell and Coop Halliwell are the auntie and uncle of Wyatt. *Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell are the auntie and uncle of Wyatt. *Victor Bennett Victor Bennett was Wyatt's grandfather. Powers & Abilities 'Basic Powers' Spell Casting : The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Potion Making : The ability to brew potions. Scrying : The ability to locate person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Mediumship : The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. 'Active Powers' Projection : The ability to manipulate reality. It is channeled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to make things happen. Telekinesis : The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. Crushing : The ability to create a force around an object, squashing it as a result. Telekinetic Orbing : The ability to transport things through orbs with the power of one's mind alone. Remote Orbing : The ability to orb another individual to another location without orbing oneself. Orb Shield : The ability to create a protective Force Field of translucent blue energy that rendered himself or the ones he wished to protect safe from harm. 'Whitelighter Powers' Orbing : The ability to teleport through use of orbs. Healing : The ability to heal any injury. Photokinesis : The ability to manipulate light and orbs. Sensing : The ability to locate those he is close to. Literary Manipulation : The ability to almost instantly scan through books and references and absorb its content. 'Other Powers' High Resistance : The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical attacks and survive otherwise lethal attacks. 'Powers accessed through Projection' Combustive Orbing : The ability to channel orbs through an object, causing them to explode. Wyatt blew up the dragon he conjured with this. Conjuration : The ability to conjure things from different places. Transformation : The ability to transform any object or being into something else. Energy Waves : The ability to release a destructive wave of energy capable of vanquishing or destroying multiple targets. Power Negation : The ability to cancel out the powers of others. Power Swapping : The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. Pyrokinesis : The ability to create and manipulate fire with one's mind. Incineration : The ability to incinerate a being with intense fire through a single look. Shrinking : The ability to reduce the size of objects and beings. Summoning : The ability to transport a being to the users presence no matter where they are. Technopathy : The ability to control technology with one's mind. Voice Manipulation : The ability to manipulate one's voice. Professional Life Wyatt works as a substitute teacher and guidance councellor at a high school in New York. He also works part-time at Magic School as a Projection teacher, guiding other young beings who possess the power. Physical Appearance Notes & Trivia Category:Characters